As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., the demand for resources may cause congestions and slowdowns in wireless environments. Based on the wireless communication protocol that is used, wireless communication devices, nodes, and/or networks may contend for limited bandwidth and/or channels for communication. In particular, there may not be enough channels for every independent network to communicate on a different channel. In one example, a wireless communication network operating in accordance with a wireless communication protocol based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a standard (IEEE std. 802.11a, published 1999) may have twelve channels for communication. In another example, a wireless communication network operating in accordance with a wireless communication protocol based on the IEEE 802.11b standard (IEEE std. 802.11b, published 1999) may have three channels for communication. Thus, wireless communication devices, nodes, and/or networks may need to share limited resources of wireless environments with each other.